Scars from the Streets
by NoiseTank13
Summary: Goji was defeated. But the streets are not happy with GG rule...
1. Something

It has come to my attention of my severe inconsistency of my writing. I have theorized again and again about why I am so sketchy about my writing. I think I have finally found my answer. Two years ago, I was a manic depressive. I slashed my arms, I hurt those around me and I was a total asshole to everyone. I got into writing, because it was an outlet for all of my negative thoughts, emotions, and feelings. I was rough at first, and then I started to go 4* on everything... Nowadays, I am lucky if update one fic a _month_. Why? Because I am no longer depressed. I am no longer hurtful around those. I have wonderful friends like Tei and Lotus, and IRL ones as well. Jiro, Jethro, Edward, Paul, Ian,and Raymond. I may not say much, but you guys are the _shit._ Moving along, Jet Grind Radio has lost all appeal to me. The magic is gone. I love Jet Grind Radio and the characters in the game that brought me happiness and something to believe in.  
I consider Beta to be my first son. I love him to death, and, the way he was going in MoG would lead to his death. I tossed and turned, unable to sleep at nights, thinking of ways of which he could live. But all of them would allow him to live an unhappy life. With all of the shit that I forced upon him, he would be better off dead. I hated myself for not thinking clearly when I made the series, I rewrote it countless times, and now the original meaning I intended for was lost. I cannot continue MoG. It's a dead end fic, and I curse myself for this absolute wretched literature to which I have created. It is an enormous failure on my part, and I do not think I can recuperate from it.  
Mew. I was never really attracted to her in a sexual way. I was attracted by her personality more than anything. She looked to be cute, perky and happy. And comparing Beta to a suitable mate, she just seemed right for him. I didn't want Cube, too many people choose her for their characters mate. Pirahna, I didn't see that working out at all. Gum would probably kill him, but Mew looked gentle and caring for Beta. Call me an overprotective parent, but I do want the best for him.  
Yo-Yo. I love the guy. He acts almost like me in real life, and his design is just kick fuckin ass. Yo-Yo, here's a beer in your name.  
There is many things I wanted to in MoG, and at the end of this series, I will compile a summary of what has happened, including Beta's death. He needs closure, and I feel by doing this final fic of mine, this final fic of Jet Grind Radio, will suit my wants and his needs.  
I have once considered myself part of the Elite Four. Me, CGP, Winthawk, and Bishojo Trio. Two left, and two remain. One of the remaining two will leave the wondrous world of Jet Grind Radio to wander the ff.net wastelands.   
Crazy Girl Person, I want to say that I love you. You may have not realized it, but you saved me two years ago from my depression, and I will honestly say that I would have committed suicide had you not posted that topic on GameFAQS. You indirectly helped me get a better view of life, and get writing to lose all of my bad karma. I am in eternal debt to you. You pulled my ass out of the fire. And I thank you.  
Lotus2D, yer a damn good guy. You made me laugh, and we had great times on Starcraft. When I get a better comp, you better get Warcraft III. I need an AT partner.  
Tei-Sama. Well, what not to say? You were the first online friend, and God knows I needed one. Yeah, I made my peace with God. Bastard put up one hell of a fight, and I caved in. It will be a while before I decide whether or not to follow him. He may have beaten me, but I still have questions about him. And-  
  
Tei: Get back to praising me! *Throws Twinkies*  
  
Tank: Right right...  
  
Anyways, you have been there for me, and that is more than I can ever ask of you. I consider you the brother I never had. And thanks for listening the other night. I was rather depressed.  
I wanted to do a Romance fic a long time ago, and I feel this is the way to go out with a bang.  
Finally, about this fic. I have decided to make another universe. Beta, is Beta, subordinate of the Noise Tanks, with Giga in charge, and Data is a girl. Basically, it takes place a month after the events of the original Jet Grind Radio. Nothing has changed, except growing resentment against the GG's. Love Shockers, Poison Jammers, and Noise Tanks are grumbling and started talks about a possible union against the GG's, and disenfranchised Golden Rhinos formed the Oni-Keisatsu, while Sasha, Hiro, and Jiro are working hard to get rid of them.  
  
The resulting conflicts will all leave Scars from the Streets.  
  
**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Go on if you want it.   
An otherworld awaits you   
Don't you give up on it.   
You bite the hand that feeds you.   
  
All alone cold fields you wander   
Memories of it, cloud your sight   
Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber   
Lost your way, a fallen knight   
  
Hold now, aim is steady   
An otherworld awaits you.   
One thousand years--you ready?   
The otherworld it takes you   
  
Go into the sand and the dust in the sky   
Go now, there's no better plan than to do or to die   
Free me pray to the faith in the face of the light   
Feed me fill me with sin now get ready to fight  
  
Hope dies and you wander   
The otherworld it makes you   
Dreams they rip asunder   
The otherworld it hates you   
Free now ride up on it   
Up to the heights it takes you   
Go on if you want it.   
An otherworld awaits you   
  
  
  
-- The Other World  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**_Kill them all. Let God sort them out.  
  
_  
  
**Drip.  
  
  
**So... You are serious?  
  
  
**Drip.  
  
  
**Yes, Shackler. Quite serious.  
  
  
**Drip.  
  
  
**I'll miss you.  
  
  
**Drip.  
  
  
**I know...  
  
  
**Drip.  
  
  
**Do you think we have feelings too?  
  
  
**Drip.  
  
  
**I know you do...  
  
  
**Drip.  
  
  
**Then why are you leaving?  
  
  
**Drip.  
  
  
**I am required elsewhere.  
  
**  
Drip.  
  
**  
  
  
  
**Drip.  
  
  
Drip.   
  
  
Drip.  
  
**  
Who are you?  
  
**  
Drip.**  
  
  
I am God. You will not remember this conversation.  
  
**  
Drip.  
  
  
**Wha? Don't gimme that! I haven't even started! What you look like?  
  
  
**Drip.   
  
  
Kreeeak.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
**I look like just the common person. Wandering the wastelands. People have their image of me. This is my true form. I am here to witness this land to it's death.  
  
  
  
Didn't you create it?  
  
  
  
In a sense, yes, I did. The people, having an unclear vision of how the world was formed, started to believe in an entity. Thus, I was born. And I continue to live on, as long as there are people who believe me.  
  
  
  
Then, all the shit-  
  
  
  
I have no control over that. Neither does my brother, Lucifer. People needed another reason of the unjustness in the world. He was born, and he too, wanders the land, looking at the world go by.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I must leave.. Take care of my son..  
  
  
  
Who's your son?  
  
  
  
A person I believed to be true. And thus he is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shackler woke with a start.  
  
  
  
  
Fuck, I really got to stop drinking Monster Man protein drinks and watching horror movies at three AM....


	2. Comics and Maccaroni

_Things begin  
  
Things end  
  
The one thing that shall never change is the memory of happy days  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_....Excuse me?  
  
  
The young man at the counter snorted, and raised his head, eyes rimmed black, and a look that suggested he had been wasted the night before. He recently shaved, so he looked halfway decent.  
  
  
Can I check these out?  
  
  
He blinked, and the bluriness faded as he looked at the girl in front of him, decked in the usual schoolgirl uniform.  
  
  
he straightened up, collected the comic books the girl put on the counter.   
  
  
Akira's Adventures, 1000¥, Battle Athletes, 1500¥, and Masuko-san, 750¥, coming to a total of, 3250¥.  
  
  
The girl dug in her purse, and gave him 4000¥, which the guy collected and put into the register, and withdrew 750¥.  
  
  
Here's your change. Have a nice day. he said with a half-hearted smile.  
  
  
You too. Get some sleep, ya? the schoolgirl chided, and left the comic store.  
  
  
You must be tired. You didn't even notice she was flirting with you. a smug voice penetrated the guys thoughts.  
  
  
I must be, for I forgotten you were a bitch the clerk retorted to a woman in a maids uniform with bunny ears, organizing the stands.  
  
  
Ha! Weak comeback as always Betasiki.  
  
  
Go get gang raped by the Keisatsu please.  
  
  
Ooh! Fiesty huh?  
  
  
Shut up Suki. Betasiki sighed angrily and checked his watch. It was 2000 hours, just an hour left before he can get out of this comic dump. Suki wasn't helping any, annoying bitch. Not sleeping wasn't helping either.  
  
  
A cell phone went off, and Betasiki sighed, and reached down into his book bag, and retrieved the offending device.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi Bet-san!  
  
  
Betasiki groaned.  
  
  
Yeah Niama?  
  
  
I was wondering, where do you keep the phone line?  
  
  
Why do you- Suki came by and hit his head with a box OW! need a phone line?  
  
  
I need to plug myself in to get the traffic reports! Niama said cheerfully.  
  
  
Can't you scan the newspap- OW! Damnit Suki, do it again and I will-  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, fuck you.  
  
  
Suki wiggled her chest. I'm all yours, baby.  
  
  
I'd rather fuck a dead whore.  
  
  
What's a whore, Beta-san?  
  
  
Betasiki swore at himself.  
  
  
That is a word without meaning. Please delete it from your vocabulary.  
  
  
she said cheerfully. But what were you about to say?  
  
  
Scan a newspaper. HAI! Betasiki deflected another box shot.  
  
  
The Tokyo-To Time's didn't come today. Miss Rokanisu said something about pay.  
  
  
Motherfu- kay, I will handle it when I get home.  
  
  
Kay, I need to power down now. See you in the morning!  
  
  
_Click._  
  
  
I created a monster, Betasiki thought exasperatedly, shutting down his cell. He reacted with impulse as Suki swung another box to nail him in the head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Betasiki grabbed his bookbag, swung it over his shoulder, and locked the cash register.  
  
  
No one is coming back. I'm locking up. Now please go back to your corner at 5th and Main.  
  
  
Suki stuck her tongue out, and gave him the universal sign for Fuck Off. Betasiki walked out the door and into the Benten air.  
  
  
His phone rang, and he grabbed from his bookbag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, Brandon! Sup?  
  
  
Nawt much. Boss wants us at headquarters tomorrow night. Have some sort of meeting.  
  
  
Is it about that whole system flood of yaoi? I told him it wasn't us..  
  
  
Nah, he was sketchy bout the details. Said something to do with them GG's.  
  
  
No shit? Betasiki picked up his pace to the railway. Had he finally grown half a spine and a set of balls?  
  
  
Might ave. Dunno. Said there be guests as'well.  
  
  
  
  
  
I dunno either. You still got yer suit?  
  
  
Been ironing it everyday.  
  
  
Hai, fuckin overachiever.  
  
  
Kutabare, baka Brandon-san  
  
  
Right back at'cha  
  
  
Betasiki hung up, and sped down the sidewalk passing by people and pedestrians, and the occasional rudie grinding and jumping into the night air. He hurried to the train station, couple blocks down from the Comic shop. Jumped to the station window.  
  
  
Ticket to Kogane.  
  
  
One way or round trip? The lady in the window asked.  
  
  
One way.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Betasiki paid up, he entered the train, and chose a seat closest to the exit. He couldn't wait to get home and dust off that uniform of his. He belonged to the night. And he shall rule it again!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A blue haired girl stepped off a bus, decked in the schoolgirl uniform, in front of her house in Benten. She sighed, and walked to the door, where it opened.  
  
  
a small girl came rushing out.  
  
  
Hai, hello Kimiko Miyoko said tiredly.  
  
  
Mommy is out shopping with daddy. She said to make me macawoni!  
  
  
Yes yes, I'll get your maccaroni.. Where are your brothers?  
  
  
Kenji, Gamora, Hideo, Shigeru and Hiroyuki went to the arcade again. Mosh Mosh Revolution! Kimiko chirped.  
  
  
Miyoko sighed. They are going to be in trouble when they get back.  
  
  
Kimiko nodded. That why they go. No want to go to party tomorrow.  
  
  
Miyoko stifled a laugh. Yeah, I bet. Grandpa always ragged on them  
  
  
Can I go to the comic book shop tomorrow?  
  
  
Miyoko frowned. I don't know. I have a busy schedule....  
  
  
Kimiko asked, looking directly in Miyoko's eyes. The age old, perfected use of guilt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kimiko cheered and ran from the foyer. Miyoko ambled to the kitchen, opened a cabinent and started to rummaging around.  
  
  
_Whoosh!  
  
  
_Startled, Mew looked out the window.  
  
  
_Whoosh!_  
  
  
Something white flew past.  
  
  
_Whoosh!  
  
  
_And it had glowing eyes. She ran forward and stuck her head, and saw three Noise Tanks leaping from rail to rail, dancing while grinding, and jumping. A smile crept on her face.  
  
  
So, the Noise Tanks are starting to come out and play. Bout time, I was getting a little bored.. she said to herself.  
  
  
She withdrew her head, and turned and started to make maccaroni.


	3. Database

(A/N) : Cirrus, I noted you critiqued my story, SOMETHING STUPID!! and Your Thoughtless Scheming. When you reviewed SS, you said you wanted a story. Here is one. I just wanted to be sure you know, unless you like taking potshots at old fics of mine.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : Poison Jam  
  
  
  


  
  
  
_With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid, and contagious   
Here we are now, entertain us_  
  
**Smells Like Teen Spirit  
by  
Nirvana  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

_  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.... **Welcome to the Rokkaku Database....  
  
  
Username: visgoth  
Password: ****  
  
INVALID  
  
Username: visgoth  
Password: ******  
  
INVALID  
  
Username: visgoth  
Password: *****  
  
ACCEPTED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
============================================  
Welcome to the Rokkaku Group Database. Select your destination.  
============================================  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1. Personnel  
a. Staff Members  
b. Workers  
c. Rokkaku Cabinent  
  
2. Schedules  
a. Daily  
b. Monthly  
c. Yearly  
d. Company Picnics  
  
3. Economics  
a. US Wall Street  
b. Japan Stock Market  
c. Great Britain Exchange  
  
4. Projects  
a. Tokyo-to 2003 Project  
b. Heart Failure Cure  
c. Cancer Cure  
d. Alzheimers Cure  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
F:// [5]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
============================================  
You have requested a highly classified data cube. Please enter your  
password.  
============================================  
  
  
Username: skull  
Password: **********  
  
ACCEPTED  
  
  
============================================  
Welcome to the Golden Rhino Main Page. Where would you like to go?  
============================================  
  
1. Golden Rhinos  
a. Numbers  
b. Types  
c. Training  
d. Orders  
  
2. Assassins  
  
3. Projects  
a. Project Umojan  
b. Project Death and Decay  
c. Project Broken Halo  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
F:// [2]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
============================================  
The Golden Rhino Assassins Page. Where would you like to go?  
============================================  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1. Assassins  
a. Roster  
b. Individual  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
F:// [a]  
  
============================================  
The Golden Rhino Assassin Roster.  
============================================  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1. Assassins (Grind City)  
a. Ahmed Sharif [KIA] 5  
b. Steve Sparks [KIA] 6  
  
2. Assassins (Beijing)  
a. Mika Lo [READY] 11  
b. Tika Lo [READY] 13  
c. Foo-yung Rong [INCAPACITATED] 19  
  
3. Assassins (England)  
a. Tommy Farthing [INCAPCITATED] 56  
b. Pike Fletcher [READY] 34  
c. Brick Top [KIA] 57  
d. Gorgeous George [INCAPACITATED] 55  
e. Mad Fish Mahoney [INCAPCITATED PERMAMENTLY] 54  
f. Cannon Jones [KIA] 50  
  
4. Tokyo-to  
a. Tawfret Rokkaku [MIA] 1  
b. Akan Hiyami [MIA] 2  
c. Hikaru Yamamoto [MIA] 3  
d. Saikata Masahiko [MIA] 4  
e. Jubei Shinoda [READY] 7  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
F:// [4] {a}  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
===========  
Tawfret Rokkaku  
===========  
  
Age : 23  
Sex : Male  
Race : Japanese  
Zodiac : Taurus  
Weapon : Dual Pistols/Dai-Katana  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tawfret is one half of Goji Rokkaku's list of sons, alongside Koji Rokkaku. Tawfret was, at Goji's will, taken and trained alongside the great Assassins, including the lengendary Assassin Number Zero, Hikaru Gosunkugi, who treated young Tawfret as a favored nephew.  
Hikaru taught Tawfret the lost killing art of Annihilism, and to be a master marksman with firearms.   
However, Tawfret was absent during the great Rudie cleansing, and many are debating why and for what purpose. Tawfret was sent to the lonely shores of Northrend to recover an artifact, and to get it in a week. But during the week, Goji was killed by troublesome rudies. And Tawfret never returned. Trips to Northrend turned up with the artifact missing, but no body. Tawfret is currently MIA.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
F:// [EXIT]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
============================================  
Thank you for visiting the Rokkaku database. Have a nice day.  
============================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Honestly, Numerov, I don't see why you keep checking the roster. a balding scientist of great age said gingerly.  
  
  
You know Jubei's orders, Talkov. Everyday, check to see if Tawfret reports in. Numerov said, pressing his glasses up on his nose. Talkov snorted.  
  
  
He's either dead or realized that he was worth more than we were paying him. Jubei is clinging on to false hopes.  
  
  
As we all are. What happened to Mad Fish?  
  
  
He's mad.  
  
  
About what?  
  
  
No, he's nuts. Insane.  
  
  
And Cannon Jones?  
  
  
Shot himself.  
  
  
Foo-yung Rong?  
  
  
Assassination gone wrong. He underestimated Hazuki-sensei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gorgeous George?  
  
  
Got into a fight with a scrawny pikey, the day before he was supposed to fight for Brick Top.  
  
  
What happened to Brick Top?  
  
  
Got whacked when George failed to show.  
  
  
Damn. They're dropping like flies.  
  
  
It gets better. Talkov smiled and leaned forward over his desk.  
  
  
Koji is cutting off our funding.  
  
  
Numerov's eyes widened.  
  
  
He can't do that...!  
  
  
Talkov sighed and sat back.  
  
  
Yes he can. And he will. We simply became a burden for him.  
  
  
Numerov grunted and sat silently.  
  
  
What did he say?  
  
  
Said the latest attack on the Japan Stock Market nearly sent the Rokkaku Group under... He needed to make cuts.  
  
  
Damn him... What options do we have?  
  
  
Well, we can always go back to Mother Russia...  
  
  
Frankly, I would rather die.  
  
  
Drink vodka?  
  
  
Now that's an option I like.  
  
  
I concur.  
  
  
---------  
=====  
---------  
  
  
_Blah blah blah blah _GG's _Yada yada yada won won won wonk  
  
  
_Goddamnit, don't you _ever _shut up? Shackler growled, opening one eye and glared furiously at the equally mad one eyed stare of the one-fifth of the stone cold bitches of Shibuya.  
  
  
Don't you _ever_ listen? Honestly, if you were any slower you _blah blah yada yada I like to eat shit..... _Are you even listening?  
  
  
  
  
  
The Love Shocker sighed and threw up his hands.  
  
  
I give up. You talk to him. she said to her friends. One strode forward, and gave Shackler a mighty slap.  
  
  
PTOO! What... WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?! Shackler screamed, leaping to his feet. He easily dwarfed the offending Love Shocker, who stood her ground and then seized his two precious diamonds.  
  
  
Listen to me, boy... she snarled, giving a good, crushing squeeze, damaging Shackler to tears.  
  
  
I want you to consider getting rid of the GG's, having all your precious Kogane, Rokkaku-dai, and Kibogaoka Hill. Don't you want it?  
  
  
Shackler whimpered, and nodded his head painfully. The Love Shocker released her Kung Fu grip and Shackler fell to one knee.  
  
  
Think about it. was all she said, as the Love Shockers looked at one another nervously, and left.  
  
  
A tittering laugh reached Shacklers ears, and he grimaced.  
  
  
Hehe, she grabbed your balls Shackler.  
  
  
Shut up Grimer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: This chapter sucked. I know. Sue me.)


	4. Loser

_If Xing perchances to see this, let it be known to him he is a dick licker. That is all. Thank you for your time._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 : Loser  
  
  
  
_   
  
_ Beta opened one eye and peered around, taking in his pathetic little apartment.   
  
  
Or closet, take your pick.   
  
  
He lived in an unidentifiable shack that blended perfectly in the higher elevated slums of Kogane, in the Rokkaku-dai district near the outskirts of the city. Poison Jam never goes that far, so Beta obliged himself to create an illusionary rudie gang by giving walls and shacks some... colors. The crime was a lot lower than would be expected, but there was the occasional thief, burglar, rapist, you know the drill. People who lived in Kogane were content trying to eke out a living through mindless, mundane tasks in the assembly plants owned by the Rokkaku Group, or turning towards crime when it just won't get food on the table.  
  
  
Beta was fortunate enough to claim a home for himself when he was kicked out from his old home, which consisted of some dozen odd siblings, an understandably drunk father, and a mother who lost her mind. Beta was the buffer zone between his mother and his siblings, and a year ago, when she finally realized it, she went ballistic, throwing Beta out of his home and into the street.  
  
  
Beta was no slacker in school of course. He maintained a decent set of grades, despite the high amount of suicides in his high school due to the enormous difficulty the courses contained. He was fairly popular, not because he wanted to be, but because he had intellectual merits and was fairly athletic too. But he dropped out as soon he hit the gutter, and it all went downhill. People turned their noses at him, said he was a quitter and a loser. People he once thought of as friends stabbed him in the back, and in a depressed rage, contemplated suicide.  
  
  
But, like a beacon of light, something drew him to the Genkijomae Arcade in Benten, where the Keisatsu were in droves. Onishima had bagged a rudie with his gun, and the Keisatsu were looking around for the rudie. Beta walked by an alley, and saw someone's arm at an odd angle, and a heap of trash piled over it. Making sure no one was looking, he sifted through the garbage and pulled out the dead rudie, who was clutching a photo of two elderly looking people. His parents, Beta assumed. Wondering what to do with him, Beta saw his skates.  
  
  
Tank tread skates were not common, in fact, they were extremely rare, and Beta had a fleeting hit of inspiration of selling them for cash and getting a decent place to live in while he searched for a job to support himself.  
  
  
He stumbled upon Miss Rokanisu's Bargain Homes wandering through Kogane. She wasn't exactly the model motherly figure, but she knew a homeless child when she saw one. She offered him a home for, oddly enough, a bargain, for 10000¥. Beta declined, knowing the skates won't sell that much, but she countered by having him pay 100¥ every month until it was paid off. He accepted.  
  
  
Getting his job as a comic book store clerk in Benten was surreal in itself. He had some spare yen on him, and decided to mess around the store. He was approached by an angry girl in her late teens named Suki, rusty brown hair and two georgeous eyes, plus a body to kill for. For some odd reason or another, she mistook him for the replacement clerk, as the actual clerk hasn't come to work in several days.  
  
  
His life seeming to come back on track, he went to work, slept, and wandered, until he got bored and decided to try on the skates. The transition was tough, but he got the hang of it, grinding, jumping and tricking started to become second nature, and finally, with a job, a place to call home and a hobby under his belt, he was beginning to get hope.  
  
  
Then he met Giga.  
  
  
He met the stoner at some wierd party thing they call a rave, where Suki ordered him to go to, to promote the comic shop. Giga stumbled into him, wearing the traditional Noise Tank uniform, and started yapping at Beta to take some disco biscuits and rave. Beta declined, and Giga challenged Beta to Jet Crush.  
  
  
To this day, Beta swears it was a fluke he won. He had no intention of getting pissed off at the braggart and decided to put him in his place, going back to his shack, putting on his skates and meeting Giga and his buddies at the Train Graveyard in Benten. Maybe Giga wasn't feeling correctly, maybe it was the fact he was drugged out of his mind, but Beta beat him, clear as day.  
  
  
Since then, he was a Noise Tank. After much fanfare from joining the gang, Beta was quickly made into another faceless grunt, as were most of the Noise Tanks.  
  
  
Which right now is where he is to date.  
  
  
He grunted, and sat up, taking in the orange light, and lifted himself up from the bed, and looked around the room.   
  
  
Cables in every which way was strewn about, a hunched over humanoid robot Beta calls Niama was in the corner, and a midnight black cat he called Shin was nestled on top of the TV in the corner. His bed was a pile of pillows and a worn blanket.   
  
  
He got up, and dusted himself off, and put on a t-shirt which had some sort of a gothic schoolgirl glaring outward, with a Hate the Mainstream logo beneath it.  
  
  
This shirt went into circulation in response to the recent mainstreaming of rudie life, which was evident by Taka Kaga, some pretty face who was a rudie in many movies, which had him saving lives, helping old ladies, blah blah blah.  
  
  
Fuck him.  
  
  
Since the GG's caused the death of the insane tyrant Goji, everyone thought rudies were just youths wanting to help society become clean, happy places.  
  
  
Fuck that.  
  
  
Rudies, and rudiedom for that matter, wasn't some picturesque masquerade of good guys, or a lifestyle. It was the destination for kids who can't go anywhere anymore, and were doomed to fuck his or her life up, go to jail, or grow beards, go weird and head into the sewers. Painting tags, bombing walls, those were cries of the damned, and everytime Beta saw Taka's face, a boiling hatred overcame him. That same hatred helped him win a fight with Suki over selling materials that mainstreamed rudies. He became so vehement, that Suki caved in, and rejected Bak Choi Comics shipment of rudie comics. He never won an argument with her since then. Beta wasn't crazy about being a rudie, but it was his destination, he had no choice, but when he saw people glorifying rudies, he becomes enraged. How dare they ignore the messages the rudies themselves are sending! How dare they replace that message with Japanese Government propaganda! If he was anything else, he would have been a criminal. But he hated criminals.  
  
  
He grimaced as he put his pants on, and walking out the door. Niama was a programmed watch dog. Anyone or anything not authorized was dealt with. So far, no problem, though Beta has his concerns with an overflowing trash bin outside his shack a week ago. Shin was a cat, and the cat had a mind of it's own, as it sometimes visited him at the comic book shop, always during the silence of Suki and Beta after an argument. It would butt it's head against Betasiki's with such force, it knocked his glasses off. It was a very good companion.  
  
  
He walked on the iron bar floor outside his shack, and headed to the train station. He paid the service man the yen, and climbed in and headed for the Comic Otaku in Benten.  
  
  
Suki. The girl you would love to hate, was probably the only reason Beta decided to keep his job at the Comic Otaku. Excluding his current infatuation with Byte, a fellow Noise Tank, and a girl he hasn't seen for years since high school, she was the longest relationship he ever had with a girl. As much as he did fighting with her, if she was gone, Beta would be indeed crushed.  
  
  
Of course he would never admit that. Not even to himself.  
  
  
He got to the Comic Otaku with little incident, except when a man tried to bomb the train by lighting his shoes. Turned out he put the wrong   
pair on and only succeeding in giving his feet first degree burns. Idiot. Beta hated idiots.  
  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. There was Suki tapping her foot, hands on her hips, and and an expression that turned what ordinairly be an attractive looks, rather forbidden.  
  
  
Sweet hells, this is going to be a long day... he muttered, sighed, and walked through the doors.  
  
  
Almost immediately, he was confronted.  
  
  
Didn't you do the paperwork last night? Suki asked coldly.  
  
  
Thought you were gonna do it... No I didn't Beta sighed. He was not in the mood to argue, so he will play the role of the bitch again... for three months running.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Suki, not now....  
  
  
No, listen to me you little loser, I gave you a piece of paper. With all of your tasks. Where is it?  
  
  
Wiped my ass with it and flushed it down the toilet. I never thought I was gonna say this, but I can I please get back to work?  
  
  
You little shit...!  
  
  
Betasiki sighed, and turned and walked out the door.  
  
  
HEY! DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!! he heard Suki scream.  
  
  
Shut the fuck up.  
  
  
============  
  
  
Hmmm.... hehehe...  
  
  
Shut up dude! She's coming!  
  
  
Oh yeah! She took her top off!  
  
  
Here comes the panti- no, no, don't shut the.... awww..  
  
  
Yo-Yo made a pouting face from the tree in front of Cube's room. His compatriot, Garam, scowled.  
  
  
All that planning for some T, yeah, good job gummy bear.  
  
  
Shut the fuck up Garam. Christ.  
  
  
Combo would like to know what you two morons are doing.  
  
  
Yo-Yo looked down.  
  
  
None of yo' bizness man!  
  
  
Combo say he will tell Cube what you doing!  
  
  
Yo-Yo swore, and came down from the tree. Combo, sorry man, never happen again. Cookie? Yo-yo asked coyly, holding a chocolate chip cookie.   
  
  
As Yo-Yo nursed his bruised face, courtesy of Combo's Boombox of Whacking, Garam looked down.  
  
  
What's been going on?  
  
  
Beat upset over combined Love Shocker and Poison Jam attack. Yelled so loud it make Combo's ears bleed.  
  
  
Indeed. In the GG garage, Beat was throwing a tantrum. Mew was looking grimly at him from her perch, Pirahna was in the corner where Yo-Yo kept his kaput car, Gum was playing Pinball, and Slate and Tab were chilling on the couch.  
  
  
Why do they hate us?! We helped Poison Jam and they stabbed us in the back?! WHY?!  
  
  
Because we took their property. Tab said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
Beat gave up and sat miserably in the center of the garage.  
  
  
Well, we should retaliate. Gum said, over the beeping and pinging of the pinball machine.  
  
  
Won't work. They grossly outnumber us. Mew said.   
  
  
Gum shot her a dark look.  
  
  
Ok, YOU come up with something! We can't sit here and take it, and we can't go and spray them the fuck up.  
  
  
Don't get so mad.... bitch. Mew muttered under her breath.  
  
  
What was that?!  
  
  
Mew froze. Was she louder than she thought? It became clear as Gum rolled in front of her.  
  
  
Get down. she commanded coldly.  
  
  
Beat began, but Gum silenced him with a look. Mew sort of melted down the sides of the speakers, and forced herself to look Gum in the eye.  
  
  
Mind repeating that?  
  
  
Mew didn't want to, and it showed. She blinked, and tried to not look scared.  
  
  
Hey! I'm talking to you! What did you say?  
  
  
  
  
  
Lying bitch! and Gum put all her strength in her wrist as she slapped Mew flush on the cheek, causing Mew to fall, sprawled on the floor. She got up, hot tears running down her face. She ran to the window and exited.  
  
  
That wasn't necessary Gum Pirahna said quietly.  
  
  
Bitch shouldn't talk trash if she can't back it up. Gum retorted and headed back to her corner, putting in another quarter.


	5. Disheartened Implosion

Chapter 5 : Disheartened Implosion_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Cold winds, dark alleys, loud music, screams, laughter... The dull reflection of moonlight from the rusted metal and neglected boxs from years past.  
  
  
Yes. The Train Graveyard.  
  
  
Where all Noise Tanks congregate.  
  
  
Beta shivered, the crisp air cutting through the light armor he was wearing, otherwise known as the Noise Tanks wear, designed to protect the wearer from rubber bullets and non-armor piercing weapons, which accounted for the truth that Noise Tanks are very well protected.  
  
  
Mainly because the lot of them are such wusses.  
  
  
Alpha was the head leader, intelligent, attractive, but couldn't fight to save his ass. Not a single Noise Tank could fight, except maybe Giga, Data, a female Noise Tank with a taste for the extreme, Thirteen, a dark, unmoving unemotional rudie who never says a damned thing.  
  
  
The other Noise Tanks had obscure names, some Beta didn't even bother finding out, just pointing and grunting was enough. He hated most of them, including Alpha. He hated Alpha. Everyone praised him, kissed his ass...  
  
  
He hated the ass kissers. He hated Alpha. To Beta, Alpha was just some little punk who wanted money. Beta often had fun comparing him to the current Rokkaku CEO, Koji Rokkaku, and making Alpha mad.  
  
  
Yes, Beta didn't have a lot of friends in the gang.  
  
  
Because Beta _hated_ the gang.  
  
  
Constant beer binges, picking on bums, the orgies, Oh GOD the orgies. Demeaning the self-esteem defiecent girls to such fucking levels. He saw one, and was promptly nauseous. His hatred for the gang grew at an alarming rate. Why did he join?  
  
  
Why did he join....?  
  
  
'Ey Beta! a familiar voice called to him, rousing him from his deep vat of hatred.  
  
  
Hey Giga.  
  
  
A monstrous rudie of around six feet came running up grinning like a maniac, a silver chain dangling from his neck. Next to him was a shorter, leaner and meaner face of a young girl with short raven black hair. Beta nodded to her and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl gave a lopsided smile.  
  
  
Beta. The little lap dog for Byte...  
  
  
Beta blinked. EXCUSE ME?  
  
  
Don't think we don't know man! Giga laughed. Data ere hacked in your computer-  
  
  
Which by the way, was pathetic. 258 bit encryption is a no-brainer for me. Byte interjected.  
  
  
And pulled up your little journal thingy..  
  
  
Beta suddenly wished he was in a hole, and that a good Samaritan was shoveling dirt in it.  
  
  
Wow man, the poems you wrote... Dat's some deep shit!  
  
  
Shut up! Beta said angrily.  
  
  
You of course, realize that the possibilities of Byte going out with you are... Byte pulled out a calculator and started to punch random numbers.  
  
  
... are 124113483 to 1. Owned.  
  
  
Your fulla shit Data. I can have her as much as I can with your yaoi porn stash! And might I add those were some mighty erotic poses you were doing?  
  
  
Data's mouth opened in astonishment, Giga just looked at her bewildered, and started to laugh hysterically.  
  
  
I'm going to ask Byte out. Watch me. Beta said calmly, turned on his heel and marched straight to the group of rudies clustered around a single Noise Tank, giggling.  
  
  
_Aww fuck... Why did I say that?  
  
  
_Well, no turning back now.  
  
  
S'cuze me, coming through.... uh, no thanks.. Beta apologized as he moved through the group, until he was face to face with Byte, blonde hair, and if he was not so infatuated with her, he would have noticed the excessive makeup on her.  
  
  
What do _you _want? Byte asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
  
Uh... ah, well..... I...  
  
  
_You are such a fuckin idiot.  
  
  
Thanks for the news flash.....  
  
  
_  
  
  
Beta was aware of the absolute silence around him, and felt the penetrating looks everyone was giving him.... He was going, NO! Not now damnit!   
  
  
Shit, he blushed.   
  
  
There was a titter among the girls, and Beta summoned what remained of his courage and said in a loud clear voice,  
  
  
Are you free this Saturday?  
  
  
Unfortunately, it came out garbled, like talking in spite of a deep stab wound, which made him sound incredibly retarded, and must have looked it. Byte looked at him, raised her hand, pointed....  
  
  
..... and laughed.  
  
  
Everyone was in an uproar, laughing, doubling up, choking on soda...   
  
  
Beta slumped through the crowds, jolted a few times, and slipped through and into the pathway leading to Genkojimae. He could dimly hear Giga's voice booming, and forced himself to look forward. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
  
A pair of glowing, yellow eyes greeted him from a corner, and Beta strained to see who it was.  
  
  
Oh... What is it Thirteen?  
  
  
The rudie said nothing, and continued to stare.  
  
  
....You freak the hell out of me... Beta spat, and stormed off.  
  
  
The glowing goggles wavered a bit when Beta was out of eye-sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
==========  
  
  
It was quite sometime before Beta showed up to the train station, he went and collected his paycheck from the Tokyo-To Paycheck Commissioning building, constructed so corrupt businessman wouldn't take advantage of their employees.  
  
  
Rarely worked.  
  
  
Beta walked up to the window, paid for a ticket, and was about to be on his way, when he became aware of someone crying. He casually looked over his shoulder, and saw a blue haired girl in a blue sundress digging through her purse.  
  
  
My card! It was here! Where is it? she moaned.  
  
  
Beta made to move up the stairs but his legs became locked.  
  
  
_Help her.  
  
  
_Beta growled angrily. Fuck women. All they exist to do is make your life miserable, leech you of your money. She can go to hell.  
  
  
_You are not that way.  
  
  
_Not that way? Well right now Beta certainly felt like becoming that way. Humiliated and laughed at. Girls always do that to guys who loved them. Only reciprocating the love when the guy is about to shut off the money flow to them.  
  
  
_Not always.  
  
  
_If Beta had the chance, he would undergo surgery to get rid of that annoying little voice in his head that continually pestered him when he was going to do something wrong... No... Beta would never do that.   
  
  
Beta sighed inwardly, defeated, and with the knowledge that he was a jerk in thinking those things. No wonder Byte laughed at him. What a sight, some blithering Japanese nerd professing interest in something as godly as her, a nerd who hated the very family she grew up in, living in the pit of metal and rust and cheap furniture.... A nerd who hated himself.  
  
  
Oh yeah... Mr. Right, in da house.  
  
  
He turned around and confronted the small girl, who squeaked when she saw him. Beta stared at her for a while.  
  
  
Gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
  
Then he grabbed her hand and pressed his train ticket into it.  
  
  
Take it. I just don't care anymore.  
  
  
And before the blue-haired girl can protest, Beta had slipped off into the crowds, becoming just another number...... again.


	6. What I Got

Chapter 6 : What I Got  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning sun's rays washed over the roofs of Kogane-cho, hitting the hydroelectric dams normally white concrete with orange light, turning the brownish green water into something from a decade old Orange Soda can mixed with chocolate milk.  
  
While the morning was setting in, and the average citizen was brewing coffee in his pot or getting it from a vending machine, another aspect of society had already stirred to life. The scrawny figures of two kids in tattered overalls and torn blue masks scurried to and fro, roasting whatever they could find over a spitfire; todays breakfast concerned an unfortunate cat, two possums and a dog, with a side dish of stolen milk, some American made candy bars and can of soup.  
  
While the runts were making breakfast, the bulk of the pack were up, and stretching from the harsh makeshift beds they made. Some slept on bare cold concrete, the fortunate had sheets of cloth to throw over themselves, and the one who had a mattress was none other than the Poison Jam leader, Shackler himself.   
  
Shackler sat, legs crossed somewhat on the mattress, his mask thrown over on the dirt next to him, and as he smoked a cigarette, he observed the gang before.  
  
Rat and Mouse were hard at work cooking breakfast, and as the youngest, generally the runts of the gang, they were mostly assigned to pick pocketing and stealing food, and almost always is last to eat. Rat was stronger than Mouse, but Mouse was more quicker than Rat, which balanced them out. They are ingenious in duping unwary tourists for their money.  
  
Rott and Wilder were playing dice with a handful of sugar cubes with numbers scrawled on them. Rott and Wilder were a step up from Rat and Mouse, and were allowed to spray tags and bombs close in the vicinity of the Tasty Goody abandoned warehouse Poison Jam was located. Rott had a horrible accident at birth, and as such he was mentally defiecent, and a violent one at that. Wilder, as his name suggested, was wild, a loose cannon if you will. It takes the combined efforts of Rok and Stomper to get him to listen, but only Shackler could truly control him.  
  
Rok and Stomper are in the stages of puberty now, and are officially the most annoying set of rudies in the Poison Jam gang, always ogling the females of Kogane, no matter how trashy they were.   
  
Shackler grimaced as slowly stood up, a sharp pain penetrating his knee lower leg. It haunted him for as long as he could remember, since he was a small runt in Poison Jam. He heard from the leader at the time, Curare, that the Poison Jam gang existed for twenty-five years, a marvel considering the instability most gangs had in Tokyo-to.  
  
He brushed back his jet-black hair covering his eye to wipe off the sleeper from his eye, and let it fall back over his eye. He watched as two burly Jammers walk up to him, and nodded.  
  
Mornin' boss. the on the right said.  
  
Breakfast is on schedule, but the Tekkie is here early. Want me to tell em' to fuck off? said the left.  
  
Mornin' Grimer. No, Fisher, show him to me, will ya? Shackler answered. Tekkie was slang for Noise Tank, which was easier to say for the Poison Jammers, especially those who were language defiecent. Grimer and Fisher were his two closest friends, as they had been together thick and thin from the get-go, and Shackler would die by their sides in a hail of gunfire if given the chance, and though Grimer and Fisher didn't say it, they would as well.  
  
Sure thang, boss. Ey, Tekkie, get yer ass over ere'! Fisher yelled.  
  
A mild disturbance happened with Rat skittering away from the warehouse, and a rather tall Noise Tank entered, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the smell. Shackler walked over to the Noise Tank, and nodded.  
  
What do you want, Tekkie?  
  
The Noise Tank's head snapped down at Shackler, momentarily angered by the name.  
  
Listen, I'm not here for a social call, Pikey the Noise Tank spat in return. Fisher roared in anger and charged him, but Shackler stopped him.  
  
Fuck off. Shackler said to Fisher, who give him a confused look.  
  
FUCK OFF! Shackler repeated, in a more ferocious voice. Fisher gave the Noise Tank a furious glare and stormed off, kicking a rusted chair into the air.  
  
was also slang for Poison Jammers alike, derived from the English derogatory term for gypsies, it was spread around from a scorned ex- Poison Jammer looking for revenge. Oh, Shackler would have given anything to tear out his spleen and rip out his prostate, but them's the berries, as they say.  
  
Shackler turned around, and gave the Noise Tank an icy glare.  
  
Aight, your boss got my message, right? Shackler asked, putting his now extinguished cigarette in his mouth. The Noise Tank nodded, wearily.  
  
Yeah, it took a few hours to scrub the message off the walls, but he got the message.  
  
Did he agree to it?  
  
That's why i'm here. Some parts he needs some closure on.  
  
Like what?  
  
Like what happens after the GG's are done.  
  
Shackler sighed. Noise Tanks were cautious little pricks, and it sometimes did them good, but it was just so damn irritating at this time of hour to coax a turtle out of his shell that Shackler was suddenly put in a bad mood.  
  
You Tekkies get Benten, the Street Trash get's Shibuya, and we get Kogane and we go about our merry ways. Shackler said in the friendliest voice he could muster, which even then was enough to scare away most adults.  
  
What evidence do you have that you won't turn around and start spraying us? the Noise Tank queried, pushing his goggles up. He obviously had glasses on.  
  
Shackler looked the Noise Tank up and down a bit before replying, Well, we don't, but unless you like your little pit of rust and metal, you can help us get rid of a buncha Carbons like the GG's and claim Benten, or you can stay and hide and rot for all I care.  
  
The Noise Tank bowed his head, thinking. Carbons were, like Tekkie and Pikey, a term used for rudies who were in it for the sake of having fun; living the mainstreamed rudie life, if you will, which was about the only thing the four gangs share the same hatred for.  
  
I see. You know the Keisatsu is planning an embargo on paint cans, right? the Noise Tank said finally. Shackler shook his head slowly.  
  
There's a place in Shibuya that makes home made paint cans, it's centered directly in the center of Shibuya-cho, three parts of the building is housed in the three districts...  
  
I've eard of the paint shop. Why ya telling me this?  
  
Because if we are all in this together, we have to share information freely. If we can deny the GG's of the only paint source in the city, they will starve to death.  
  
Shackler grinned darkly. I take it yer boss would approve?  
  
The Noise Tank snorted. Alpha's a dickhead, greedy and self-serving. I wouldn't be surprised if he sold us all to the Keisatsu to save his own ass, but in the mean-time, the more territory for him and his little ass kissing friends, the better. He'll accept.  
  
Shackler looked at the Noise Tank. What do the Tekkies call you?  
  
  
  
Is that so? Aight, we're done talkin'.  
  
The Noise Tank nodded, and turned to leave when Shackler stopped her.  
  
Wait, ya can't leave yet.  
  
Why not?  
  
Shackler broke into the first grin all day.  
  
I haven't forgiven ya for calling me a Pikey. Fisher?  
  
Data turned around lightening quick, only to be punched hard in the face. She stumbled backwards, and was rammed forward by Grimer, who skulked off to the side when Fisher apparently left. She fell into another punch, and hit the floor, blood staining her face mask. She heard Fisher's jeering voice, and slowly got her feet. She barely made out the clawed swipe from Fisher, and jumped back, avoiding skin contact with the bladed fingers, but her baggy shirt covering her was ripped, and-  
  
Holy fuck...! He's a girl! came Grimer's astonished voice. Data took this momentary distraction and sped away from the warehouse, bowling over Rok and Wilder, who looked like Christmas came early, and started to point and giggle. Shackler snorted and turned around.  
  
Da fuck you surprised for? It's a free country ya know? You can be what ya wanna be. Shackler paused and savored the irony.  
  
Yah, but the way she sounded... She sounded like a man! Fisher replied. His hand was shaking, no, his whole arm was shaking. Shackler looked at it. Fisher has M.S, or Multiple Sclerosis, a disease of the nerves, although Shackler didn't know it. Fisher would be lucky to see his 23rd birthday. Grimer sneezed, and rubbed his nose.  
  
Christ, what da fuck is up wit dis cold? It never goes away! cursed Grimer.   
  
Grimer had told Shackler the reason he was sick so much. Grimer's father was drunk once, and beat him unconscious, or so he thought. He remembered what his father said, calling him something like a freak and how he will remain sick for the rest of his years. He asked his mother what he meant, and she dodged the question, saying that Grimer only had a virus that made him sick a lot more often. Of course, that didn't help Shackler, who was only more perplexed by Grimer's never ending cold. Shackler walked to the spitfires.  
  
I'm hungry. he said to Mouse, who nodded and tore off a leg from the dog, and handed it to Shackler. Shackler bit into, and in a dog-like fashion, gnawed the meat off the bones. Although it was a term used once too many, it still, and will always be, taste like chicken. He nodded his approval to Mouse, who grabbed a metal pole and started to bang a rusted oil drum.  
  
Rat screamed, and a swarth of Poison Jammers, young and old, small and large alike swarmed over to the spitfire to get their share. Shackler finished off the dog leg, and threw it away.  
  
That was his breakfast, and as he looked over his fellow gang members, he smiled and was thankful for what he got. He sighed, and looked up at the orangish-blue sky, and saw a plane. His stone-like face broke when he saw it was on fire.  
  
What da fuck?! he rumbled. The Poison Jammers looked up and some food spilled out.   
  
The tail of the plane was smoking, and was dangerously low. Shackler figured the only destination it had was the Kogane Harbor, and for a split-second, the plane disappeared, then the rumble followed by a fierce explosion rocked the ground. Shackler maintained balance and charge up a pile of rubble, and looked at the harbor. The jet was smoking and was flaming up rather nicely, but what caught Shacklers eye was the emblem on the side of the jet.  
  
It was the Rokkaku private airliner.


	7. The Everyday Ignored Atrocity

  
  
  
Chapter 7 -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Tell me the cool vibration   
living your fantasy   
Tell me who, tell me surely and the name   
I'll be stunned, I'll be waiting...   
Ghosts' horror show   
In a Darken   
Just say you love...   
  
Down, Down, Wish it's just a revelation   
Take me there, take me into a revolution   
Down, Down, listen to the vibration   
Take me home and I'll look into return   
**_  
  
  
  
  
__  
  
  
  
_99th Street, Benten Tower Park, December 22, 22:25 PM  
  
  
  
  
The chilly air was a welcome change of pace from Beta's stuffy, hot cabin in Kogane. He figured he must have put too much juice in his heater, as the cabins room temperature soared to over 103°. He disliked the heat, for the sole reason of become dizzy, disoriented and sick. He doesn't remember when he became like that, only that he becomes ill in severe heat.  
  
The complete opposite in the cold. Beta, in his opinion, truly felt he was alive when he was cold. His eyes sharper, reflexes quicker, it was like a sick transition from Hell to Heaven, if there ever was such a thing. He loved the cold, and it never occurred to him to buy something warm, in case he got sick, but he never got sick... Did he? Beta shook his head.  
  
The abundance of pink lights shone like a insanely polished mirror in a room full of search lights, and it struck everywhere, giving the place a weird, surreal look. The water circling around the Tower was frozen, and the lights reflection off it made it look like candy. People were all around, buying gifts, laughing, crying, yelling, living....  
  
Beta shifted uncomfortably, and reached into his pocket. He was still wearing his Hate the Mainstream t-shirt from a week before, and his baggy, torn, and patched pants he got from a western company called the Salvation Army. For some reason, he found it extremely ironic, taking handouts from a place almost everyone loathed, but he didn't give a damn. He needed a fucking pair of pants, damnit.   
  
He withdrew his wallet, a simple, black leather holder, and counted the yen miserably. 10000¥ was all, and that was enough to buy Giga and Data a present. Maybe a glow stick for Giga and a pocket mirror for Data, he mused.   
  
He got up, and viewed the cloudy night sky. The clouds were a dull brown, reflecting the lights from the city, looking like an sea which no ship dared traverse. His eyes fell from the sky and to the chain of stores circling the tower. People from different mothers, different families and different lives were mixing, mingling, and going about their lives, yet each one of them has a personal life. One might have been molested, one might have killed, but you would never see it. It made Beta's mind boggle. He sighed, and walked up the steps, passing by some wealthy looking people who looked at him appraisingly and went back to talking.  
  
Poor thing. Think he has a home?  
  
Beta suppressed a grin, and walked around the circle and through the corridor leading to the Light Street corridor, where-  
  
  
  
Beta turned around, and waved at Giga, who came charging down the pathway, and stood in front of him.  
  
Trying to get a hold of you all day man, where were you?  
  
Beta shrugged. Wanted to be by myself.  
  
Loner bastard. Heh. Giga chuckled, and the two walked down the pathway into the commercial district.  
  
What are you giving for Christmas?  
  
Giga shrugged. Don't have the money. And, don't believe in Christmas any ways.  
  
The one they call God?  
  
Giga nodded. Yeah, him. Personally, I think it's a great big scam.  
  
One that works, and no one notices.  
  
Aye, greatest act of deception the world hasn't seen.  
  
The two laughed darkly, little humour in the noise of mirth. It began to snow slightly, snow softly landing and melting on the concrete. When they reached the commercial district, it became busier as the Christmas shoppers hurried to buy before the district shuts down.  
  
Seen Data lately?  
  
Nah... not really... She's getting there.  
  
Beta looked at Giga. Getting where?  
  
Where all girls like her go to survive.  
  
  
  
Do I have to spell it out to you? Giga said, plopping down on a bench. She's whoring herself out for money.  
  
Beta shut his eyes, and covered his forehead.  
  
Oh no... he moaned, and Giga had a similar expression.   
  
Yeah, that's shit. Believe me, I know.  
  
How'd you find out? Beta asked, sitting next to him. Giga shifted and reached into his black pants pocket, and extracted a big, sweaty roll of Yen.  
  
Our Christmas present.  
  
  
  
Giga said unhappily, unrolled it and neatly divided it in half, and split it between him and Beta.  
  
20,000 yen each.  
  
Beta just looked at the paper he held in his hand, and his face transformed into a snarl, and he pocketed the money.  
  
Fucking hell. Where, and who did she...  
  
Dunno... she said it was for... a... Giga trailed off, but Beta finished it darkly, staring down at the cold, hard ground.  
  
Web site.  
  
Giga nodded his confirmation, while Beta sighed. That web site is gonna get FUCKED over... he muttered. Giga raised an eyebrow.  
  
Nice pun, dude.  
  
Shut up.  
  
A growl from Beta's stomach erupted, and Beta muttered something dark and cannibalistic about Jesus, and he got up.  
  
I'm gonna get a beef bowl, wanna come?  
  
  
  
The Beef Bowl, a place where they sell, surprisingly enough, beef bowls, which had chunks of teriyaki beef in a bowl of white rice, among other vegetables, was not too far away from where they both were. It was basically an outside restaurant, and rudies were known for snatching beef bowls from unwary patrons. Getting there was no hassle, and the two exchanged pieces of information the other didn't, one of them was Bytes death.  
  
She died?  
  
Yeah, during our favourite Noise Tank activity.  
  
What happened? Two beef bowls. Beta said curtly to the attendant.  
  
Someone stepped on her throat while she was passed out. Crushed it like a tin pipe. An order of Cokes too.  
  
Beta sighed, yet again, and Giga looked concerned.  
  
You upset?  
  
Beta sat there for a while, before shaking his head.  
  
You know... I thought she was great. But hearing about her death, I feel nothing, as if I didn't know her...  
  
Giga looked sullen. No one does. Sometimes I wonder if we know each other. Besides, she treated you pretty rough, I'm sure that accounts for something.  
  
Beta said, A human being died, and yet I could care less. Why?  
  
Giga snorted a laugh. Welcome to the streets. he said in a mockingly accurate impersonation of the voice of Alfred. Beta blinked, and accepted his food from the stewardess. His stomach rumbled, and Beta realised that this was his first hot meal in over a month.  
  
What's the situation of the Pact? Giga asked.  
  
  
  
Yeah, the Pact.  
  
When Giga received a blank look, he chuckled.  
  
Right, I forgot you stormed out after Byte embarrassed the FUCK outta ya. Giga shifted, and took a nice, healthy bite out of a piece of meat.  
  
Alpha, that Poison Jam leader guy, and the Head Bitch of Shibuya, agreed to form a pact to take out the GG's.  
  
Beta barked a laugh. Like that will work. It will come undone before any things done.  
  
Alpha doesn't think so.  
  
You think I give a shit about what Alpha thinks? Jesus, what a fucking faggot that guy is.  
  
They finished their bowls in a matter of minutes after that statement, and Giga tried his best not to laugh and choke on his food, and Beta finally gave up and looked at Giga.  
  
WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!  
  
Giga started to laugh insanely, and then started to choke. Beta looked around to see if anyone was going to, under the whim of Christmas, come and help. No such luck. Beta leaned forward, and hit Giga square in the chest, as hard as he could. Giga retched, and out came a huge piece of chewed meat and bits of rice flew out and smacked Beta square in the face. The meat slid down his face, before falling onto the floor. Giga managed to control his hacking cough, and with air of one who just had snorted the finest cocaine the world has ever offered, said  
  
Yer the first guy to call Alpha a faggot.  
  
Beta blinked.  
  
THAT'S FUNNY?  
  
Giga nodded, and spat out some more food.  
  
You are fucking funny.  
  
Beta blinked.  
  
Uhh... thanks.  
  
That's my Christmas present. Giga wheezed, and slumped in his chair. Beta looked at Giga's now tired face, and realised, that despite his cheery face, Giga had scars all over, thin, fine ones that sort of meander around his face. When Giga smiled, it disappeared.   
  
Beta nodded.  
  
Thanks Giga.  
  
Giga shrugged, and looked at his watch. Fuck, gotta go... See ya he said, got up, and charged into the crowd.  
  
Beta got up, looked down at the spewed meat, looked around, picked it up and ate it, not wanting perfectly good meat go to waste. Hands in his pockets, he trudged down the sidewalk, and felt the sudden wealth in his pocket, and cringed.  
  
Whore money. He felt dirty wearing the same pants the money was kept in.  
  
he sighed, and a feeling of grief for his friend, threatened him. It was broken when Beta saw a familiar, long-haired red head staring at window.  
  
  
  
Beta stood still, watching Suki look through the window, a look of absolute wanting on her face. Beta walked around her, to see what she was looking at. A pretty blue evening gown was on display, for 10000¥. She was so entranced in it she didn't even notice him. She sighed, and brought her bag up to her chest, turned and left.  
  
_She doesn't have a lot of money...  
  
_ **FUCK. Not you again.  
  
**Beta waited for the rebuttal from his conscience, but received none. He noted the elegant cloth, made from a soft material which eluded him at the moment, and it appears to be a pull on. He stared at it for a long time, how long, he didn't know.  
  
_You are gonna do it anyway.  
  
_ Beta blinked and nodded.  
  
**You bastard. Why do you hate me?  
  
**_Why do you hate yourself?  
  
_ Beta sighed, and walked up to the window, looked at the price tag, looking for anything that might come and bite him in the ass. He went around and entered the shop. A pretty young girl greeted him instantly.  
  
Welcome to Fashion Otaku! she said sweetly. May I help you?  
  
Yeah, I want to buy that in the window. Beta said dully, words being torn out of his chest.  
  
OK, would you like the lingerie that comes with it? the girl said cheerfully. Beta stared.  
  
  
  
The girl disappeared and came back with a see-through bra, and a similar transparent pair of underwear. Beta blinked, and decided to fuck it all.  
  
  
  
OK! Come along... the girl said, handing Beta the lingerie, and leading Beta to the checkout stand. Holding the lingerie, Beta had a sinking feeling this was as close as he was gonna get to getting some ass. The girl already had the gown, and was neatly packaging it into the box. Beta handed her the under wear, which she neatly folded and put into a box. She then got out a stick-on ribbon, and put it neatly in the centre.  
  
20,000 yen.  
  
  
  
20,000 yen.  
  
"But.. but the sign said 10,000!  
  
the girl moved like lightning to the window, and came back red in the face.  
  
So sorry sir, it is 20,000 yen, there was an error on our part.  
  
20,000 yen.  
  
Yes sir.  
  
But, that's bull shit!  
  
So sorry sir.  
  
It said 10,000 fucking YEN. TEN THOUSAND. IT'S WHAT, ELEVEN OH CLOCK NOW?! Oh my fucking GOD. Beta stirred into a froth of anger. EVERY TIME I TRY TO DO SOMETHING NICE, EVERYTHING GOES TO FUCKING HELL!  
  
_Blue eyes.  
  
_ the girl cowered.  
  
WHAT IS THIS, SOME SORT OF SCAM YOU GODDAMN BUSINESS PEOPLE DO TO FUCK OVER PEOPLE THAT TRIES SO FUCKING HARD IN THEIR FUCKING LIFE TO FUCKING SHOW HOW MUCH APPRECIATION THEY HAVE FOR PEOPLE WHO GIVES A FUCK THAT THEY _EXIST?!_  
  
_Take it, I just don't care anymore.  
  
_Really sorry sir...  
  
  
  
Beta tore into his pocket, extracted the yen from his pocket and slammed it down on the counter. His eyes were tearing up, and for the life of him couldn't figure out why. The checkout girl was silent as she counted the money, and bent down.   
  
_Another number._  
  
Here you go sir. Merry Christmas. she said glumly.  
  
Beta had half a mind to tell her where she could stick that Christmas cheer, but, his face broke into a weary, weathered face.  
  
Merry Christmas.  
  
He turned around and walked out the shop. The girl looked sadly after him.  
  
What was that about? another girl asked.  
  
I don't know. I wish my boyfriend would fight like that... the other said sadly.  
  
As Beta was walking towards the Comic Otaku, he struggled with his mixed fury and grief.  
  
**Why Data? WHY?  
  
**_Because she had no choice.  
  
_**YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU!  
  
**_You hate everyone.  
  
_**FUCK YOU.  
  
**_You hate yourself.  
  
_**FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU.  
  
**Beta face contorted, and he looked up at his final destination for the night, the grinning manga face of Monkey. D. Luffy, mascot of Comic Otaku.  
  
Fuck you.  
  
He walked into the Comic Otaku, and spotted Suki organizing comics, and wiping her eyes every now and then.  
  
She was crying.  
  
Hey Suki.  
  
Suki looked up. What are you doing here?  
  
Ain't got nothing to do.  
  
Oh. Can I ask you a question?  
  
Beta set the present on top of the shelf and shrugged.  
  
  
  
Do you hate me?  
  
  
  
Do you hate me?  
  
... No.  
  
Suki's face broke, and she started to cry softly.   
  
What's wrong? Bad day?  
  
Bad life.  
  
  
  
Suki cried, and Beta looked around. It was snowing heavily, and Beta knew if it kept up they would be snowed in.  
  
Suki, stop your crying. I, uh, got you a present.  
  
Suki stopped crying.  
  
  
  
Beta grabbed the box, and went over to her.   
  
he knelt beside her. She took the box, and opened it. Beta noticed with grim humor that the girl put the lingerie on top. Suki saw, and froze.  
  
Um, ignore that. Beta said, but Suki cut him off.  
  
YOU TOO?! EVERYONE WANTS TO SLEEP WITH ME, BUT NONE WANTS TO STAY WITH ME! she screamed, leapt to her feet, and dashed into the backroom. Beta sighed, again, and got up. He looked at Suki's organization of the comic books, sighed, and started to put them in their correct order, some of them mashed, and pages torn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Are you alone, too?  
  
Beta stood up and looked at Suki, and froze. She was in the nightgown, and with the lingerie on. He blinked.  
  
  
  
Suki crossed over to him, and they were face to face.  
  
Will you leave me?  
  
Beta stared at Suki, and for the first time in his life, he felt clean, and his mind wasn't in turmoil.  
  
  
  
Suki leaned forward, and kissed Beta, who struggled a bit, then relaxed. They broke off, and they stared at each other for a while, before Beta broke the silence.  
  
I know I can do better than that.


End file.
